Consolidated Fleet Offensive
century |commanders1 = Consolidated Fleet leadership Chrisjen Avasarala Admiral Souther Emily Richards Bobbie Draper James Holden Fred Johnson Aimee Ostmann Micah al Dujaili †''' Liang Goodfortune Carlos Walker |commanders2 = Marco Inaros |forces1 = '''Consolidated Fleet United Nations Navy Martian Congressional Republic Navy Outer Planets Alliance Michio Pa faction |forces2 = Free Navy }} The Consolidated Fleet Offensive was the second major event in the Free Navy Conflict, and the largest coordinated military act in space naval history. The offensive was marked by simultaneous attacks by the Consolidated Fleet of Earth, Mars, and the OPA against Free Navy positions. The ultimate purpose was as to provide cover via distraction for the assault on Medina Station. Prelude For more information, see the Free Navy Conflict. With the capture of the Azure Dragon, the Consolidated Fleet moves to liberate Ceres Station. In order to stretch the Fleet thin and force them to squander their resources, the Free Navy enacts a scorched-earth retreat, stripping the station of almost all infrastructure. While this does tax the CF, it sows discontent amongst the Belt, allowing the CF to incorporate formerly unallied OPA factions as well as the defected Free Navy Fleet under command of Michio Pa.The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 15. Meanwhile, with the end of Mars's political turmoil with the election of Prime Minister Emily Richards, Mars commits its remaining forces to the war. Medina station is identified as a primary target for the Consolidated Fleet to break Marco Inaros's hold on the Ring network and weaken the claims he has made for control of the Belt. However, no major force is available to take the station without compromising Consolidated Fleet defenses in the Sol system. Furthermore, any such force would be unable to reach the station unmolested. As such, it is decided that a small force would be dispatched and given cover by turning the entrenched Fleet forces into a sudden, attacking force demanding the full attention of Free Navy.The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 38. Battles The offensive consisted of more than eight separate engagements across the Sol system. Most engagements ended in victory for the Consolidated Fleet, but nonetheless, came at a high cost for the fleet. While the commencement of the Offensive was coordinated and took place simultaneously, the exact order of the engagements is not conclusively known, as many flotillas had significant distances to travel before reaching their targets.The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 42. The known battles are discussed below. Battle of Pallas Station For more information, please see the Battle of Pallas Station. Among the first engagement's in during the Offensive, it was an assault on the Free Navy controlled Pallas Station by the Connaught, the Serrio Mal, the Panshin, and the Solano under command of Michio Pa.'' The original goal was to destroy the docks with the heavily damaged (and unmanned) ''Solano. To avoid further harm to Belters on the station, Pa elects for a blockade, changing the goal of the engagement part way through. This extends the battle to over two hours and the 3 crewed ships remove all defenses around the dock.The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 41. To enforce the blockade, the Panshin, badly damaged during the engagement, is left in command. This leaves her force with significantly less munitions as well as one less ship leading up to the the Battle of Titan. casualties for the Free Navy and the Consolidated Fleet in this engagement remain unknown. Battle of Vesta See also, Vesta. An engagement concurrent to at least the Battle of Pallas station. Free Navy Forces flee an MCRN flotilla, attempting to out run the Martian forces and bring the engagement to Mars. All Free Navy ships are either destroyed or captured; the Consolidated Fleet's casualties are unknown. Battle of Ceres See also, Ceres. An engagement concurrent to at least the Battle of Pallas Station. The remaining Consolidated Fleet guard of Ceres station tracks 4 Free Navy ships during the offensive and presumably is engaged. All 4 Free Navy ships are either destroyed or captured, Consolidated Fleet casualties are unknown. Battle of Callisto For more information, please see the Battle of Callisto. Micah al-Dujaili leads an assault on Marco Inaros's fleet stationed at Callisto. The attack is identified long before reaching Callisto, and the Ganymede Fleet is launched to reinforce Inaros. The Ganymede Fleet arrives as the engagement begins, giving the Free Navy an almost 2-1 advantage. Due to Inaros's chaotic command and fixation on al-Dujaili's Torngarsuk, the battle quickly enters into a close quarters combat scenario. Two of Inaros ships are lost with 3 taking heavy damage and needing repairs. The surviving 15 ships of the Ganymede and Collistan Fleets constitute the remaining Free Navy Forces in the Sol system by the end of the Offensive.The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 48. The Consolidated Fleet lost all but two ships, which managed a retreat; the Torngarsuk was among the ships destroyed. Battle of Europa See also, Europa. An engagement concurrent to the Battle of Callisto. The Consolidated Fleet engages the Free Navy over Europa. Due to the Marco Inaros's Fleet, stationed at Callisto, being outnumbered, the Ganymede fleet was launched and ordered to reinforce Inaros. Consequently, no reinforcements were sent to the Battle of Europa. The engagement ends with all Free Navy forces being either destroyed or crippled, removing the fleet from operation for the remainder of the war. The Consolidated Fleet's casualties are unknown, but presumably any that were not destroyed retreated from the engagement. Battle of Thisbe Yards An engagement concurrent to at least the Battle of Callisto. All Free Navy ships are destroyed or captured; the Consolidated Fleet's casualties are unknown. Battle of Hygeia Station See also Hygeia Station. An engagement concurrent to at least the Battle of Callisto. All Free Navy Forces ships are destroyed or captured; the Consolidated Fleet's casualties are unknown. Battle of Titan For more information, please see the Battle of Titan. The Battle follows chronologically after the Battle of Callisto. Following the Battle of Pallas station, Michio Pa's forces join an MCRN battle group already engaged with the Free Navy's Saturnian Fleet. Successfully flanking the Free Navy Forces, Pa's flotilla attacks the Free Navy unaware, scattering their formation and sowing chaos. The Free Navy Forces are destroyed with heavy casualties taken by the Consolidated Fleet, including both the Serrio Mal and the Connaught. Aftermath The Offensive was ultimately a success for the Consolidated Fleet. The simultaneous attacks on Free Navy positions kept them well occupied and diverted from the Rocinante and ''Giambattista'''s assault on Medina Station. Furthermore, the Free Navy's strength was drastically reduced to only the 15 ships stationed at Callisto and Ganymede. While the cost was high for the Consolidated Fleet, the Offensive and subsequent attack on Medina Station wrestled the control of the Sol system away from the Free Navy's control. Category:Conflicts and Confrontations Category:Events